Hero
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu. Cuántas veces sentí el hormigueo de la felicidad recorrerme el estómago, o en cuántas ocasiones no pensé en morir allí mismo: ya había vivido lo suficiente y de buena forma.


Es una especie de songfic inspirado en la canción **_Hero de Regina Spektor_**.

Hace música muy hermosa, pero sobre todo las letras.

* * *

**Hero**

_He never ever saw it coming at all_

_No importaba qué tan ebrios hubiéramos estado; recuerdo que nunca me fui. A su lado nunca necesité ser salvado… O al menos me repetí eso hasta el cansancio. Porque, en realidad, ¿quién iba a salvarme?_

Mientras me besaba las mejillas con prisa, yo acariciaba su espalda; podía sentir el calor de ésta, y cómo su respiración se agitaba. Pronto comencé a escuchar los sollozos. Alzó su rostro sobre el mío, manteniendo nuestras narices rozándose; me miró con los ojos dilatados, inundados en llanto. Sujetó mi rostro por los costados y frunció levemente el ceño, clavándome la mirada como una flecha.

- ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?-sollozó-. ¿No te canso?... Déjame con mis problemas… Yo…-y me besó la comisura derecha de la boca, sollozando aún más fuertemente. Yo lo miraba sin reproche, sin lágrimas, sin lástima, simplemente mantuve mis ojos clavados en él.

- Sasuke… eres demasiado ingenuo-murmuró en mi oreja; sentí pronto el calor del llanto en ella, que luego de derramarse cuello abajo, se enfrió y me hizo sentir escalofríos-. Ya no lo hagas… Entras aquí, mirándome como lo hacías meses antes (¿crees que tengo derecho a esa mirada?), y dices todas esas cosas que apuesto que te rezumaban en la boca desde que hacíamos el amor tiempo atrás (Lo peor, pequeño imbécil, es que nunca te afectó mi respuesta, sí o no sonaban igual para ti, ¿cierto?)… Siempre fui un idiota contigo, ¿verdad?

_And we're trying to be faithful but we're cheatin', cheatin', cheatin'_

Yo sólo podía revivir viejos momentos y sensaciones. Recordaba cuántas veces habíamos estado en esa posición frente al televisor apagado, también cómo sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo sin importarle que fuera su hermano menor; de la misma forma que yo nunca reparé en ello, pues éramos amantes, una pareja; y como tal peleábamos todo el tiempo.

Cuántas veces sentí el hormigueo de la felicidad recorrerme el estómago, o en cuántas ocasiones no pensé en morir allí mismo: ya había vivido lo suficiente y de buena forma.  
Pero ya no más de esos absurdos sentimientos.

- Deberías irte-me dijo finalmente con voz apagada y seria, pero me aferró de tal modo las muñecas, que temí que fueran a derramar pequeños ríos de sangre sobre el sillón. Le sonreí.

- Ven-susurré, apenas abriendo los labios. Él me miró por un segundo o dos sin reaccionar, pero después inclinó su delicioso cuello hacia mí, dejando su rostro cubierto en lágrimas cerca del mío. Besé su oreja suavemente y después, respirándole tenuemente contra ésta, con una sonrisa resignada en mis labios, le susurré-: Ya me rompiste el corazón una vez. Sé lo que hago… Sólo-mi voz tembló un momento- continúa.

Él deshizo lentamente el agarre de mis muñecas y yo aferré mis dedos a sus cabellos, presionando con fuerza su boca contra la mía. Esperaba que llegara el punto en que dejara de llorar… que simplemente se aferrara a mis caderas, sin importarle lágrimas de dolor en mi rostro, o quejidos o sangre.

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin_

Quería que su pulso se elevara, que sus mejillas se tornaran color rojo, que gimiera mi nombre o el de su amante, más me daba igual; que se aferrara a mi espalda, clavando por puro gusto las uñas en ella, que gritara lo más alto que pudiera por un segundo o dos, y que se derramara dentro o fuera de mí, así fuera su capricho.

Nada me hizo sentir más nostálgico y cálido que escuchar su voz en mi oreja cuando, entre jadeos, gimió que se acercaba el final; y, por fin, el calor inundó nuestros cuerpos y caímos jadeando, con los cuerpos perlados de sudor. Él sin expresión alguna, sólo inspirando y exhalando con los ojos cerrados, y yo como mareado y desconcertado, lleno de confusión, preguntándome qué había pasado antes de aquel orgasmo.

Busqué los vacíos en el tiempo y espacio, pues sólo sentía que el corazón se me oprimía con más fuerza cada vez que respiraba.

Me cuestioné cómo había llegado a abrazarlo y consolarlo, besándole las sienes, los frescos cabellos negros enmarañados, prometiéndome a mí mismo que me largaría de ahí como si una patada me diesen, en cuanto cerrara los ojos.

Le dije, _sé lo que hago_.

Cuando él me tendió sobre la cama, se acurrucó conmigo entre sus brazos y susurró "Siempre estás aquí… Ya deberías irte", y cerró los ojos, cayendo en el sopor, mis labios temblaron…

Según el reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana. No había dormido; simplemente me había dedicado a temblar como si muriera de frío entre los brazos de aquel idiota que siempre me hacía volver…

Logré incorporarme lentamente, apartando los brazos que me rodeaban la cintura y el torso. Lo miré con fijeza.

- Deja de hacer que te rompan el corazón, ¿de acuerdo?-murmuré con suavidad, sonriéndole en la oscuridad-. Yo jamás maduraré, nunca aprenderé…, nunca me iré... Ya debería darte cuenta, idiota.

Sólo recuerdo haberme vestido sin importar la forma o el cómo. Salir de ahí sin hacer el menor ruido, como un ladrón o quizá como una prostituta…

Y después recuerdo haber caído de rodillas frente al edificio, pegar la frente al frío concreto y comenzar a derramar todas aquellas lágrimas oxidadas que nadie se bebería ni derramaría por mí. Derramé unas cuantas mías, y un centenar de él. Golpeé lleno de furia la pared, hasta sentir crujir mis nudillos. Sentí que mis intestinos estaban ardiendo, solté uno, dos gritos, sin que esto aliviara mi dolor.

_It's al-right, it's al-right, it's al-right, it's al-right_

_No one's got it all_

Ocultamos cualquier síntoma parecido a un sentimiento en nuestro interior. No es sano, no sería bueno dejarlos salir y correr por el cuerpo libremente… Probablemente moriríamos de dolor si así fuera.

Pero eso no importa, ¿cierto?... Hay miles de héroes que viven con el dolor comiéndoles las entrañas y ni una sola vez han gritado o llorado frente a su amada o su ciudad, mueren con una sonrisa en la boca y ni una sola vez se quejan de su maldita suerte y vida…

**_I'm the hero of the story_**

**_Don't need to be saved_**

* * *

Gracias por leer :P

¿Reviews?


End file.
